happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Howdy
Howdy is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. He is set to appear as a supporting protagonist in The HTF Movie. Character Bio Howdy is a brownish-red coyote. He is a cowboy, who lives in the American Southwest. He wears a cowboy hat and boots, and talks with a western accent. His favorite hobbies include horseback riding, listening to country/western music, barbecues, camping, and mountain climbing. He also likes drinking beer, sometimes getting himself drunk. Howdy can be described as an adventurous, fiesty, and daring character. He is shown to be quite ignorant at times, most notably in Sting Around the Campfire, which often results in the deaths of others and himself. He usually cheers a big "Yee-haw!" when he succeeds at or gets excited about something. He also has a strong craving for jerky, as first shown in Dial L for Lumpy. Howdy's episodes Starring Roles #Mountain of Trouble #Howdy's Cowboy Smoochie #We are the Camp-ions #Wild West Side #I've Gotta Bandit to You #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? #Sting Around the Campfire #Wherefore art thou Rodeo? #Sweet Tooth Alabama #Cactus Makes Perfect #Country Rock #Back On The Addle #Cowboy Christmas #Wild West Madness #A Mile in My Horseshoes #Mine Your Own Business #The Good and the Badge #Spaghetti Western #You Stoopid American! #Corn on the Rob #Santa Law #Pardners for Life #Shaky Breaky Heart #Weird Weird West #Cactus Kringle #Lasso Kringle #Horse Power #Lives at Steak #Un-Stable Building Featuring Roles #Truffles' Revenge #Warning #Stop Stair-ing #Don't Be Trippy, Hippy #Frisbee Yourself #Better Early Than Ever #You Can't Beach Me #Your Biggest Fan #A ray of Sunshine #Lazy Eyed and Bushy Tailed #Olympic Shames #Mole in One #Monumental Trouble #Switch is Which #Music to My Stomach #Breach Racket Blowout #Sweet Tooth Decay #Lights, Camera, Cut! #Steam-Punked #Southern Fried Tree Friends #Take the Ox by the Horns #Redneckery #Last Roundup #Look Behind You! #Shadow in the Night #Bumps in the Night #TGIF the 13th #I Was an Avian Zombie #Remembering Trippy #Wacky Racer #The Junk in My Trunk #No Quill to Live #Decks to Nothing #Dreams Go Wild #Dancing with Death #Toast to the Most #Scaredy Jack #Hats off to You Appearances #The Night of the Dolphin #Brain Dead #Trouble Double Crosser #Sleep Walking on Sunshine #Escalator Haters #Weak-ing Weakness (as a painting) #Scavenger Grunt #Carnage Country #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death #Cheddar to have Loved & Lost #The Nightfall #A Penny for Your Thoughts #Dawn of the Squash #Battle of the Boneheads #Strange Love #Dial L for Lumpy #Catch That Bus #Not-so-Happy Holidays #Dam Building Failure #It's Dynamite! #Lone Moose #The Big Three Oh! #Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? #First and Fort-Most #Dopple-ganger #Teal of the Meal #Pain Drain #Die for an Eye #Random's Sweater #Frier, Frier, Pants on Fire #Water Relief HTF Break Roles #Texas Hold Em' #Drinking About You Bros to the Most #Big Bully (Ka-Pow!) #Break of the Platypi (Ka-Pow!) Fates Deaths #Mountain of Trouble - Falls down a mountain and crushed by a rock #Smoochie option 1 - Hung by his lasso rope #Smoochie option 2 - Shot in the eyes with cork guns #Smoochie option 3 - Killed by mechanical bull #Truffles' Revenge - blown apart by bullets #Warning - Dies in an explosion. #The Night of the Dolphin - Swallowed by a killer whale #Brain Dead - Burnt to death (debatable, because he twitches) #Trouble Double Crosser - Dies in a fight. #Stop Stair-ing - A horse kicks his head off. #We are the Camp-ions - Stabbed by one of Flaky's quills by Nippy. #Break of the Platypi - Suffocated when covered in smoke for a long amount of time. #Big Bully - Dies of blood loss after being impaled by Pierce's quills. #Texas Hold Em' - Head sliced by poker cards. #Scavenger Grunt - Seen dead on the ground (death not seen) #Better Early Than Ever - Sliced by paper. #I've Gotta Bandit to You - Crushed by a train. #Carnage Country - Killed in a firey explosion. #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death - Has his lower torso blown to bits by his gun. #You Can't Beach Me - Splattered by shooting water. #Lazy Eyed and Bushy Tailed - Impaled by horseshoe. #Your Biggest Fan - Splattered into Gutsy. #Wherefore art thou Rodeo? - Impaled by one of Perry's horns. #Olympic Shames - Trampled by horse. #Cheddar to have Loved & Lost - Flattened by cheese wheel. #Drinking About You - Crushed by roof of bar. #Mole in One - Ball hits his skull. #The Nightfall - Soul consumed by Ruutu. #Monumental Trouble - Eaten by a totem pole brought to life. #Cactus Makes Perfect - Eaten by vultures. #Music to My Stomach - Impaled by bottle. #Breach Racket Blowout - Dies in explosion. #Dawn of the Squash - Eaten by jack-o-zombies. #Sweet Tooth Decay - Dies in explosion, zombie self sucked into vaccum. #Country Rock - Possibly succumbs to blood loss (debatable). #Lights, Camera, Cut! - Killed by Flippy. #Back On The Addle - Trampled to death. #Steam-Punked - Shot by Robo Star. #Cowboy Christmas - Impaled by tip of Christmas tree. #Wild West Madness - Rips his skull out. #It's Dynamite! - Killed when the diner explodes. #Lone Moose - Killed by torpedo. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #A Mile in My Horseshoes - Forced into cement mixer or suffocated in cement. #Southern Fried Tree Friends - Impaled by chicken drumsticks. #Mine Your Own Business - Pierced by cactus needles. #Take the Ox by the Horns - Pierced by Flaky's quills. #The Good and the Badge - Decapitated by bobblehead spring. #Spaghetti Western - Pierced by a fork. #You Stoopid American! - Crushed when resturant falls on him. #Last Roundup - Kicked and beheaded by bronco. #Look Behind You! - Attacked by Count Trunkula. #Shadow in the Night - Slammed into streetlight pole. #Bumps in the Night - Burns to death. #TGIF the 13th - Killed by Jason. #I Was an Avian Zombie - Impaled by Pointy's beak. #Wacky Racer - Killed when his car explodes. #Santa Law - Dies in explosion. #Pardners for Life - Ran over by train. #The Junk in My Trunk - Hit by a truck. #Shaky Breaky Heart: Blown up by soda can. #Weird Weird West - Dies of blood loss. #Cactus Kringle - Christmas tree star hits him in the head. #Lasso Kringle - Crushed by Santa Claus. #Horse Power - Splatters into brick wall. #Random's Sweater - Falls down an elevator. #No Quill to Live - Impaled by cactus needles. #Toast to the Most - Mauled by Yip. #Un-Stable Building - Crushed by pillar. #Scaredy Jack - Shot by popcorn kernels. #Hats off to You - Scalped by Burnett Additional #Round Em' Up - (If you lose) Impaled on a bull's horn. Injuries #Brain Dead - Severely burnt (if not killed) #We are the Camp-ions - Before death: attacked by a bear and stung by hornets. #Big Bully - Arm cut off by rope and impaled by Pierce's quills. #Frisbee Yourself - Leg cut off by frisbee. #Sting Around the Campfire - Arm sliced off by guitar string. #Cactus Makes Perfect - Cut severely by cacti. #Country Rock - Slices off his arm with guitar strings. #You Stoopid American! - Arm broken by Pierre. #Weird Weird West - Runs into a cactus and trips over many rocks. #Lives at Steak - His feet get shredded on the ground. Additional #2012 Sheriff Wallpaper - Impaled with a sheriff badge. #Round Em' Up - Injured by snakes, scorpions, and cacti. # Number of Kills *Cuddles - 1 ("Lives at Steak") *Flaky - 1 ("Take the Ox by the Horns" along with Mass) *Russell - 1 ("Battle of the Boneheads") *Lifty - 2 ("I've Gotta Bandit to You", "Spaghetti Western") *Shifty - 2 ("I've Gotta Bandit to You", "Spaghetti Western") *Robo Star - 2 ("Warning", Lights, Camera, Cut!" along with Russell) *Trippy: 4 ("We are the Camp-ions" along with the grizzly bear, "Wild West Side", "Cactus Makes Perfect" along with vultures, Toast to the Most) *Fungus: 1 ("We are the Camp-ions" along with the grizzly bear) *Superspeed: 2 ("We are the Camp-ions", "Wild West Side") *Pierce: 1 ("Big Bully") *Puffy - 1 ("Wild West Side") *Gutsy - 1 ("Wild West Side") *Flicky - 1 ("Wild West Side") *Mia - 1 ("Scavenger Grunt") *Perry - 1 ("Wherefore art thou Rodeo?") *Willy - 1 ("Drinking About You") *Clam - 1 ("Breach Racket Blowout") *Ale - 1 ("Strange Love") *Josh - 1 ("Lights, Camera, Cut!") *Zekey - 1 ("Wild West Madness") *Double A - 1 ("First and Fort-Most" along with Russell) *Eary - 1 ("The Good and the Badge") *Squabbles - 1 ("Spaghetti Western") *Cacti - 1 ("Cactus Kringle") *Cast - 1 ("Lives at Steak") *Vanilla - 1 ("Lives at Steak") *Generic Tree Friends - +2 ("Warning", "I've Gotta Bandit to You") Trivia *He is the first character created by user Lord O' Darkness. *He is inspired by the creator's liking of country music, barbecues, and camping. *He is a good friend of Cuddles, Lumpy, Nutty, Britton, Trippy and Peppery. He may also have a crush on Shuffles, as shown in Trouble Double Crosser. *Trippy is his most frequent victim. *As shown in Dam Building Failure, he has a log cabin in the woods. *He is shown to have a rivalry against Russell, due to the debate of cowboys vs. pirates. He also hates Pierre, referencing the French people hate Americans stereotype. *Howdy's teeth can change from sharp to normal. *At one point, he was meant to be a Western outlaw/bandit. *His survival rate is 45%. *After Howdy's 50th death (in You Stoopid American!) a DVD called Howdy, Partner! was released to pay tribute to him. *In early episodes, his boots were the same color as his hat. Later they changed to a darker brown. His snout and hat would also change later in the series; the former being slightly shrunken and the latter changing color. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Bros to the Most Category:Brown Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Blood Fest Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Coyotes Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with Hats